As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,550; 3,866,644; 4,541,618; and 4,841,710; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse systems for fabricating framed building panel components.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented systems are limited to either a single or at best a narrow range of different building panels that can be produced by the use thereof.
Given the current cost of purchasing a new home many couples and/or individuals are seeking alternative ways of either building their own homes, adding additions and/or extensively remodeling the interiors of their present homes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among do it yourselfers and other individuals on a limited budget for a new type of wall panel jig which will allow the user to quickly, easily and inexpensively fabricate precut lumber sections into the various types and shapes of structural wall panels that are necessary to support a building structure; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.